Family and feuds
by jendallforever
Summary: My version of family and feuds .
1. Back ups and break ups

Hi this is my first A&A fanfic enjoy . Oh and Ally and Austin are already dating .

* * *

Allys POV

Me and Austin walked to school together . He had his arm around my shoulders. We started dating after Jimmy Starrs Halloween bash 2 months ago .

" Hey Babe sorry we have to push are date back but I really need to find a new back up dancer but I promise I will take you on a date after that ok " he asked me . I nod I don't mind as long as I'm with Austin .

He kissed the top my head . We walked towards Trish and Dez . " It will just be between us" we heard Dez say to Trish .

" What will be just between us " Austin asked Dez . " Nothing" Dez replied. Trish ripped me away from Austins grasp .

" We went to see the Timid Heart last night don't go see it " she tells me . " who's we "I asked her confused.

She gives me an excuse I know she is dating somebody . Dez acts weird as well . He hurries off to class .

Hm I wonder what they are really hiding .

After school

At the dance tryouts

Austins POV

We went through a lot of really bad dancers . Right now I really just wish I could go on my date with Ally .

A guy called Roger came up on to the stage he started dancing . He was really good thank God we got a good dancer . Roger finished dancing . We all started clapping.

I say " That Roger guy is really good I don't think anyone is going to beat him " .

Ally stood up and says very eagerly " I like him lets hire him " . " Ally we still have one more guy Trent " she shouted to this African American . I pull Ally down ino my lap. She tried to get up but I wrapped my ands around her waist so she couldn't move so she just sat still .

" Hey I just wanted to say thanks so much to all of you for this opportunity , I will do anything to make it " he hands Ally his resume .

" I like him lets hire him " Ally says for the second time trying to stand up with no luck ." Babe I think we should see him dance first " I whisper into her ear .

Trent is a really good dancer once he finished . We start to decide who we're going to pick. Ally was still on my lap said " It's obviously between Trent and Roger " .

Trish convinces us all to pick Trent. Then she grabs Dex and sas they have to do something . I finally let Ally off my lap .

" Austin I know who Trish is dating its Dez , he dating her " wow my girlfriend has some imagination .

" Ally thats ridiculous " .

We go out of the room where the auditions were heading to are lockers and then to are date I was planning on taking Ally to park to are special place for a picnic .

When we Ally stopped and gestured towards Dez' s locker they were hugging . It was true they were dating .

At the picnic

Austins POV

We were lying down on the picnic blanket . We had just finished are food . I wad lying down one of my hands on the back of my head while th other around Ally her head in my chest .

" Austin why do you think they kept it a secret " Ally asked me .

" I don't know babe " I answer .

She lefts her head up from my chest and leans on her elbow and faces me . " Austin what if they break up how are we going to work together or be friends together " .

" I just don't want it to change the way the four of us hang out " I reply .

Ally lys down next to me and faces me . I begin to lean in wow this was going to be are first kiss yes we haven't kissed yet decides kisses on the checks and on the forehead .

She leans in as well . Her soft lips press against mine . It was a short sweet kiss.

We break apart an stare in two each others eyes . My first kiss was magical yes Ally was my first kiss so what .

" You don't know how long I wanted to that " I tell her . " It took two long " she says .

After that we go back to the mall we head to Sonic Boom for my dance practice . I smiled down at my girl . I wrapped my arm around her as we walked back to the store .

At Sonic Boom

The dance practice

Allys POV

I was watching Austin dance . We had are first kiss today it was my first kiss too. It was killing me that Trish was keeping a secret from me.

"So I hadn't seen you since yesterday let's share some news I didn't get a new secret boyfriend your turn " .

They looked weirded out . I heard Austin tell his back up dancers to take five .

I went over to him and said " Austin its killing me that they won't admitt their dating each other " .

" Ally maybe we gotit wrong " he tells me . " No I know Trish dating Dez " I refuse to believe that I'm wrong .

I stand in front of the counter looking at them . Austin comes up behind me and wraps his arms around waist I put my hands over his and he puts his head on top of mine .

I had enough I say to them " guys we know you two are dating " .

They look disgusted . " No Ally I'm not ating this doof I'm dating Trent " .

" And my secret is I love romane movies.

Trent comes back down and Trish explains everything .

The next day

Allys POV

I was walking back towards the store Austin texted to meet him there . I passed minis I saw Trent and another girl . I hide behind a surf board . I listened to their conversation Trent was just using Trish to get to Austin .

I head to Sonic Boom . I go up to the practice room to find Austin playing his guitar . He noticed me and put the guitar down .

" Hey Ally I really need to tell you something " he tells me . I kiss him on the lips and say " Austin I need to talk to you it is really bad " .

He brings me to the sofa . I sit down opposite him and say " ok Austin on my way here from Trishs I saw Trent with another girl he said he was only dating Trish to be your back up dancer he s using her " I cried into his chest .

" Ssh Als it's ok I will fire Trent tomorrow " I smiled up at my boyfriend he always knew the right thing to say .

The next day

In the audition room

Austins POV

I was in the room where we practice at school and I just fired Trent he sad this " wait is nt about Trish your afraid I will show you up ".

" Whay nobody is a better dancer than Austin " says Dez .

" ok I challenge Austin Moon to a dance off " Trent announces .

" Austin you don't need to prove anything " says Ally .

" Ok let's do this " I say to Trent .

After it I know I have won . I hug everybody .

The end

Whay did you think oh and I will be doing another to Fanfic's soon


	2. Magazines and made up stuff

**Enjoy **

* * *

Allys POV

Austin and I were walking back from are date hand in hand . Yeah we're dating and I've never been happier.

" Hey Ally kat do you want to go to the movies on Friday " Austin asks me . "Sure" I reply.

We see Dez and Trish sitting near Mini's . " Hey guys " I say . Austin try's to hi five Dez but Dez turns away .

" Hey Austin what's the one thing you've asked me to do since I became manger " Trish asks Austin as he sits down pulling me on to his lap and wrapping his hands around my waist.

" To play times square on new years eve " he says in joy . " No I going to get you on the cover of cheetah beat , there d oing a profile on a rising star " Tris h says .

" Cool every one becomes a superstar , Beyonce , Adele and Ryan Gosling " Dez says what upping Austin .

" Just fill in this question-ear about your favourite things and then I can send it in " Trish says handing Austin a sh e et of paper and a pencil .

He leans his chin on my shoulder look at the sheet . " first question what's your name easy , Austin Moon , oops to many o's " he says .

" Austin its not a quiz they want to know about you and your favourite things to do " I tell him .

" Oh that's easy I like making music , hanging with my friends ,kissing Ally" I blush at his last remark .

" Austin I just fill this out for you , it needs to be unique " Trish says taking the sheet and pencil from Austin .

The next day

At sonic boom

Austins POV

Ally was working and I was really bored . I sang a really boring song as she handed a costumer his change and headphones .

" Your really bored aren't you " she asks me . " Just a little " I reply a key off my guitar and put it on the counter .

" Austin I was on the phone all morning with cheetah beat their sending over the ir top reporter to interview you " Trish says coming in with Dez .

" They must have loved that question-ear you filled out for me " I say to Trish . " Oh and if she asks , your a tenth degree black belt in Kung fu , you swim w i th sharks , race mortar cycles and who le other bunch of stuff I can't remember " Trish says to me .

" You shouldn't have lyed being cool isn 't about doing crazy exciting things it ' s about what's deep down that makes yo u cool " Ally says as I hop on the count er .

" That's sounds like what an uncool person would say " Dez says , I smack yet back of his head when Ally turns around .

"All you have to do is impress Megan Sim ms she s the most powerful reporter in the biz " Trish says .

A nine year old girl walks in and says OMG Austin Moon it's really you " taking a picture the flash hurting my eyes .

" Not now kid were waiting for a reporte r from cheetah beat " Dez says rudely . " I am the reporter , Megan Simms " I sake her hand .

" But your like five " I blurt out . " I 'm ten and I usually don't get starstruck ,but I am freaking " she says and hu gs me until I can't breed .

" And I'm having trouble breathing " I s ay . She let's go of my waist and spins over to Ally and says you must be Ally Austins songwriter you are like the most awesome girl eva " Megan take's a picture of Ally .

" Thank you Megan " she says walking tow ards the counter . " So let's get the interview started " Trish says to Megan .

" What interview I'm here to see Austin do everything he write about " she says . " What" we all shout .

She goes to the bathroom .

Twenty minutes later

Austins POV

I was standing next to Dez trying to lea rn how to break a bord . " The secret i s to visualise your hand going threw the bord " he hits his hand off the bord .

" Trish why did you say I'm a king fu ex pert " I say . " Because I didn't know how to spell jujitsu , besides I didn't kn ow you would have to do it " .

" Just tell Mafan the truth you don't ha ve to lie to be on the cover , just be your self " Ally says softly .

" This isn't just about the cover any more, if Austin doesn't go through with all the crazy stuff Megan will expose him as a liar " Trish says .

" That could rune my career " I say .

" And your reputation in the Kung fu circuit " Dez points out he is just crazy .

"OMG I can't believe it , Austin Moon is going to break a bord with hs bare hands . " Neither can he " Ally exclaims.

" Megan we aren't went to use martial arts unless we're attacked , and that bord isn't attacking me , so I'm not going to fight it " I try to get out of it.

" Tots hilair but for reals break it " she shouts at me . I break the bord and I hi five Dez .

" Now let's see Austin break a cinder block " Dez says running off . " I'm sure Austin would but we don't have one " Ally says , I smile at her and she smiles back .

" Cinder block coming through " Dez shouts coming towards me with a cinder block in his hand .

" Dez I have already shown Megan that I obviously know kung fu won't want to show off " I give him a look.

Megan shouts " Do it , do it " . I put my hand above it and try to break it but all you can hear is a loud yelp.

Outside Minis

Allys POV

" I don't know what happened , I can usually break them no problem " I lie . Megan nos her head ad turns around .

Ally says to me when she is out of ear shot " aw did you hurt hand, if only there was away that you could avoid punching concrete oh wait there is its called not lying.

" That's a cool bike , where do you keep your bikes a pic of you on your bike would be great " Megan asks me .

" That is his motar cycle " Trish cover for me . " Yeah it's one of his favourites " Ally adds.

We walk over to the motar cycle I hopped on to it and Megan toke some pictures . Then a scary biker came so Trish distracted Megan while I hopped off the motar cycle.

" Hey Austin that lady is stealing your bike " Megan tells me . " Yeah Austin do something Ally "says sarcastically.

" Stop you theif " I shouted . " Call the police " Mehan shouted . " Right we should call the police beep boop bloop " Dez said taking out his phone and fake calling the police .

In sonic boom

Austins POV

" Bye Police " Dez said as the polie officer left the store , he actually called the police . "Dez I can't believe you actually called the police" I whine . " It's the least I could do , I know how much your pretend motar cycle went to you " he put his hands to his heart .

The girls came in and Megan said " you ave already Kung fued , called the cops and it's not even lunch time , speaking of now I get to see you eat your special lunch " she says walking off exploring the store.

" my special lunch " I ask Trish . " Yeah you remember what you wrote on the question-ear your on a hgh protein insect diet " .

" What " I shriek .

" Don't blame me it was Dez!s idea " she says .

" I eat insects " I shout and look over at Megan she waves I wave back .

"I mean I eat insects , to bad I left my lunch at home and don't have ". Dez cut me off saying " insects coming through " bringing a plater over " low in fat high in antenna " .

" I can't believe you eat insects that's tots disgust " Megan says .

" It's not so bad Dez put them in spaghetti " Ally back's me up .

" There worms " Dez says .

I pick up one and look at it and say " you no I'm really not that hungry now" . " Eat it " Megan smiles .

I eat it as quickly as I can Megan says " uuhh that was awesome you tots a hot new celeb I'm going go call my editor " she runs off.

" You hear that Austin your a hot new celeb " Trish says . " Fingers crossed for the cover , oh Austin do you want the rest of these " he points at the insects and eats one . I gag .

"I'm just glad she's leaving I can't do anymore of this stuff " I say . Megan comes back and says " my editor wants me to see you do more stuff I'm staying the whole weekend ".

" That's tots hilair "Ally says.

That night

In the practice Room

Allys POV

We were all sleeping in the practice room . Megan was dong Austins hair " aren't sleepovers so fun "she asks him Turing his chair around to revel Austin with two pink ribbons in his hair .

I hold back a laugh . " aww look Austin twin sees " Dez comes out of the closet in his pyjamas and with green ribbons in his hair .

Megan brought out her bag and asked us if we wanted a stuffed toy . Dez took one acting like a ten year old and he and Megan went to finish building his fort .

" Well it's getting really late maybe we should all go to sleep " Trish suggests looking annoyed .

" Go to sleep but in the questionnaire Austin said you stay up all night jammin " Megan says .

" I wonder why I would say that since everyone knows how cranky I get when I don't sleep " Austin said even more annoyed .

" Do it " Megan spat , for ten year old she had a lot of anger issues . " Okay one song " Austin grabs his guitar and starts playing I'm a little butter fly .

The next morning

In the practice room

Austins POV

" Butter fly " I finished playing I'm a little butter fly for the hundredth time . " Again again" cheered Megan .

I groaned " aren't you tired " . " Why did you even bring a sleeping bag if you weren't going to sleep " Trish yawned .

" I know right " Megan skipped out the door . Trish and Dez went to go clean up them selves .

Ally got up and started to clean up the pillows and sleeping bags and other blankets . I stopped her .

" Hey Alls I'm sorry we couldn't go on are date last night I promise I'll make it up to you " I kissed her .

She nodded when we broke apart .

A couple of hours later

Beside Mini's

Austin's pov

After a long night we were getting breakfast " so what's tonight's party theme " Megan asked in her sweet ten year old voice .

" Party " I asked . " Yeah very Saturday night Austin throws and awesome themed party " Trish takes the questionnaire from Megan .

" What's tonight's theme " Megan asked again . " uh , uh tonight's theme is glow in the dark " Trish looked at the glow in the dark mini golf store .

" Fan tabs " Megan says . I say to Trish " have fun planning that " .

" Why do I have to plan it " she moaned .

" Because me and Megan are going to go extreme paint balling " I grabbed the questionnaire from Trish and looked at it .

" fine , have you seen Ally " she asked . " Yeah she went totog throw away her trash fell asleep " I pointed towards my girlfriend .

That night

In sonic boom

Allys POV

Austin and Dez plus Megan came in " how was extreme paint balling " I asked .

" Extremly pain fall especially against a ten year old sharp shooter " Austin whined .

" I never sroomer coming " Dez hide behind Austin .

Trish handed Austin his glow in the dark jacket while Dez talked to Megan about their fort. " So where is Austin's girlfriend " Megan asked Trish .

" Here she is " Austin hugged me from behind kissing my hair .

" Aww that's so cute " Megan took a picture .

" Time for some music " Austin said giving me one last peck on the cheek . He grabs his guitar and starts to sing his latest song .

The next day

In sonic boom

Ally's POV

We were all packing Megan's stuff . She came down and said " where did you all go " .

" We didn't want to miss saying good bye so we got up early " explained Austin .

" So goodbye " Trish brings Megan to the front of the counter .

" We packed for you " Dez hands Megan her bag .

" This weekend has been one one of the best Eva " cheers Megan " your defiantly a new hot celeb , you've got the cover " .

We all cheered . Megan asked me how we came up with are songs , I explained but she said oh do I said we jump off bridges .

Megan told us to meet her at the bridge in three hours .

" Ally why did you say that we were so close " Austin whined .

" I'm sorry I didn't want to let her down " I say .

" Well now were all going down , a bridge " Trish yells .

Awhile later

In the practice room

Austins POV

" I can't be leave we're going bungee jumping today " Ally paced up and down ." Yoe kow a wise woman once told me its not the cool things you do it's the special qualities deep down " I quoted Ally .

" I know what I said " she whimpered . " Then why'd you say it " I asked her .

" Megan and her friends look up to me I didn't want to let them down she " she looked like she was about to cry . We sat down I pulled heron to my lap .

" I'll call Megan and tell her we won't jump I rather lose my the cover than see you so scared " I say .

" You'd give up your first national magazine cover for me " she asked surprised .

" Your more important than any of that " I kissed her cheek .

" That's sweet Austin , but this one is my lie and the only way to make it not a lie is to go through with it " she explained .

" I'll still jump with you , you kow what they say , if your girlfriend jumpsdoff a bridge you should to " I chuckled .

* * *

**The end what did you think .**


	3. Family and Feuds

Hey enjoy

* * *

At Sonic Boom

In the practice room

Austin's POV

Ally and I had just gotten back together about a week ago when I wrote her a love song and we ended up in court .

Are parents don't know yet and I'm sure they won't be to thrilled that were together since they hate each other .

Penny Ally's mom went Brazil to study monkeys there for two months and to start a new book about smaller monkeys or some thing like that .

Ally and I are in the practice writing a new song or were meant to be when we hear " Get out of my store " it is Lester .

I think he is shouting at my parents because they are meant to collect me here on their way home .

Ally and I are keeping are relationship a secret from them at the moment for obvious reasons .

I glance Ally who is nearly out of her seat I say before we go check it out " Alls it's okay if is my parents just act like we're not dating " I gave a passionate kiss and we went downstairs to the music store .

My parents were impatiently waiting while a angry looking Mr. Dawson was standing at the counter ignoring them .

" Austin come on it's time to go say bye to Ally we will be waiting in the car " my mom said sternly eyeing Mr. Dawson .

I gave Ally a hug much to our parents discomfort I said bye and followed my parents to the car .

When we were driving home my dad started talking to me " Austin we need to talk " .

" What about " I asked hoping it had nothing to do with Ally .

" Well your mom and I think you need to stop hanging around Sonic Boom " Dad spoke staring straight at the road ahead .

" What , why " I looked at both of my parents .

" Austin we like Ally she is a very nice girl but her dad Lester is the problem , we all hate each other and it's very awkward having to pick you up at Sonic Boom so we have decided that you and Ally need to take a break from hanging out for now " my mom said in a soft voice trying to make me feel better .

" No you can't do this " I shouted at them , no Ally is like no pancakes but a thrillion times worse .

" Do not shout " my dad pulled in to the drive way and I stormed out of the car and into the unlocked house and up to my room .

Why are doing this they know we can't be apart it just hurts so much . I cried my self to sleep and that's the first time in 7 years that I have cried .

At Ally's house

In the kitchen

Allys POV

" Ally look I know you and him hang out , and I like him he's a nice boy but that's final you Austin can not see each other for awhilegory it " My dad told me .

" What no dad that's not one bit fair we didn't do any thing " I knew I was on the verge of tears so I ran up to bed room locked the door and snuggled under my covers and held the teddy Austin gave me when we got back together and I fell asleep crying .

The next day

At Austin's house

In Austin's room

Austin's POV

I locked my self in to my bedroom and stayed in bed looking at pictures of Ally and me , I loved this one where she and I first started going out and I got Dez to take a picture of us: I was sitting on one of the chairs in the practice room my baby girl on my lap , my arms wrapped around her protectively hers snaked around my waist , my head resting on hers .

We were so happy now are parents won't even let us see each other . I can't stop thinking about Ally she's my world .

I heard a knock on my door but I just ignored it and snuggled back in to my blankets covering my head .

" Austin honey please just open the door " mom asked me softly as if she and dad did nothing .

" Go away " I shouted .

" Austin I know it's hard on you but you've got to stop acting like a baby " she said from the other side of the door .

" Mom I said go away " I shouted again .

" Fine when you're to act your age come out " she walked down stairs .

They don't under stand I love Ally more than anything or anyone in the entire world . Don't they know what's its like to be separated from some one you love .

At Ally's house

In Ally's room

Allys POV

I was sitting on my bed cuddling my teddy from Austin , Trish came by earlier to cheer me up it didn't work at all.

I had my laptop on to keep me distracted when my requested a video call . I clicked accept and my mom poped up on my screen , she's back to work but in Brazil this time .

" Hi Alls " my mom waved .

" Hey mom " I sniffed wiping my eyes .

" Ally what's wrong " she asked concerned .

" Nothing " I didn't want to worry her .

" Ally Marie Dawson tell me what's wrong now " she asked again .

" Mom you know how dad hates Austin's parents , well now that we are back together were spending a lot of time together which they don't know why because we didn't tell them yet , so now were not aloud to see each other " I cried .

" Ally I'm sorry sweetie I know you love each other look I really need to go I love you honey bye " she turned off her laptop making the video chat end .

I shut my laptop off thinking about Austin I can't not be with its just to painful .

In Brazil

After the video chat

Penney's POV

I can't believe Lester did this time for a serious word with him , I requested a video chat with him be accepted .

" Hi Penny " he smiled .

" Lester we need to talk " I said in an unhappy tone .

" What about " he asked .

" Ally " I answered .

" Okay what is it " .

" Well Ally and I video chatted earlier and she toldwe what you did " .

" Oh that I did it for Ally " he answered like he did nothing .

" Lester come on even you know it's wrong " I tired to convince .

" I did what needed do be done " he said .

" Lester you know they can't even go a full night with out missing the other , they can never be apart " .

" They need to have boundaries prey spend to much time together " he said angrily .

" Lester their in love can't you see , they call or text each other just to say good morning or goodnight , the spend so much time together because they can't stand being apart and separating them is the worst thing anyone could ever do " I shouted at the hopeless man.

" I know I'll fix it " he ended the video chat .

Now on to Mimi , we became good friends in Maimi will I was back .

I video chatted her .

" Hey Penny " she smiled .

" Hi Mimi " .

" So I suppose you know going on " she asked .

I nodded " so do you have anything to do with it .

" No I don't I love Ally like my daughter it was Mikes idea he doesn't really like Lester " .

" look I know their both not taking it vert well so I have a plan " .

The next day

In Maimi

Allys POV

I was in my room writing a new song since its my day off today when dad calls me down stairs .

I get up and go downstairs to find my boyfriend and his parents as well as my dad standing in the living room .

" What's this about " i asked .

" We know what we did was wrong and were sorry , we know you two shouldn't be separted so we've agreed to start over were all friends " dad explained .

I glanced at Austin who was grinning at me . " Oh and kids we know your back together " Mimi added .

I jumped right in to Austin's awaiting arms . This stupid family and feuds thing was finally over .

* * *

**I hope you like this and remember this is not what the episode is going to be like, review . **

**Peace .**


	4. Beach bums and bling

**Hey I was watching this episode on YouTube and I got this idea . It has a bit of a spoiler so don't read if you don't want to until next Sunday evening after the episode airs. So please please review and just sit back relax and read .**

* * *

Austin's POV

" Jackson what happened " I asked my favourite rocker legend . " I'm sorry kid I just couldn't do it I'm sorry what if I forgot other words " he sighed sitting back down .

" I've had a great year Jackson , I had a no 1 hit single on the charts , I played times square in front of millions of people and I got the girl of dreams and let her go but anyway it would all not have a happened if it wasn't for you " I said .

" Thanks kid , I get your point but before we go I want to ask you something about that girl of your dreams it's that girl Ally isn't " asked he asked I nodded . He patted a seat next to him to talk .

" Look Austin there's a lot of things I've learned from the music business and as you become more and more famous it's hard to find the number one thing love so why did you let her go " well this conservation turned to an unlikely place .

" We'll we dated for awhile but we were so worried about ruining our friendship and partnership so we decided to break up " I sighed . " Look I was in love once as well but I let her go , I didn't keep her and she never came back to me . Look kid I'll tell you this if you truly love her I suggest you get her back after this concert " .

" I think I will then " I smiled I think it's about time I let Ally know I love " come kid we have a concert to get to " and we both ran towards where the concert was being held .

I ran on to stage " hey guys I'm Austin moon and this song wa written by my partner Ally in tribute of a legend rocker and I'm also deciding it to someone special and the crowd so here it is " . And I began to sing the song rock and roll .

I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock and roll

Oh!  
When I'm walking down the street  
It's like a show  
I got that rock and roll (yeah)  
I got that rock and roll  
I see you staring at me everywhere I go  
I got that rock and roll  
I got that rock and roll

It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey girl did I mention

I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock and roll

I got that ro-o-ock and ro-o-oll (yeah yeah)  
I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (yeah yeah)  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock and roll

After the performance Jackson whispered two me " Austin go get Ally " . I ran off stage to Ally , Trish and Des . " That was a great performance Austin zac ally grinned . Trish Des also said it was great . " Hey Ally can I talk to you in private floor a second " I asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into my dressing room for this evening . " What's up Austin " she asked .

" Well Ally you remember we made this pact to always be friends no matter what " I Sid locking eyes with her . " Yeah why " she sounded confused . " Well don't want be friend anyone " I hesitated her smile faltered " I want us to be more than just friends " I finally got it out of me .

" Austin we tried remember it didn't work out " she sighed sitting in a back leather arm chair . " Ally the only reason it didn't sworn because we were so afraid of ruining our friendship and partnership " I said kneeling down in front of her taking her o hands in mine .

" I know but why have you asked me this now " she asked . " A wise man told me that as I get more and more famous it's hard to find my true and one love but Ally I already found her its you " I whispered . She smiled . " If we try again can we be honest with each other " she asked . " Of course " I said leaning up pressing my lips gently onto hers . " So Ally will you be my girlfriend " I asked . " Of course I will " she smiled . I gave her another quick kiss on the lips and grabbed her hand and we headed back out to Trish and Dez to tell them the good news .

Three weeks later

Ally's POV

It's been a few weeks since me and Austin got back together . Jackson had ruined the concert after destroying all the instruments . Austin and I are going strong . I was in the practice room writing a new song in my book my I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap my waist . " Hey Alls " Austin said kissing the top of my head . " Hi Aus " I turned around to face him . I think k Jackson was right when he told Austin about fame and love . Love only comes once in a lifetime .

* * *

**_Hey everybody I hoped you liked it . This chapter has nothing to do with the first three chapters since Austin and ally are together then . _**


End file.
